This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Aircraft autopilot systems are known. Conventional aircraft autopilot systems may include GNC systems (guidance, navigation and control systems), which automatically control aircraft surfaces on the basis of processed data about the aircraft and its surrounding environment. This data may include acceleration data, altitude data and so on. GNC systems typically operate with little or no user input.
Conventional GNC systems normally determine the aircraft's desired trajectory and velocity on the basis of the processed data. Conventional GNC systems also normally determine the manner of control of aircraft surfaces and propulsion systems to best implement the desired trajectory and velocity whilst maintaining aircraft stability.
Though highly unlikely, it is postulated that GNC systems may be subject to faults. It is therefore desirable to improve the tolerance to postulated faults of systems which utilize GNC systems. The provided disclosure and embodiments addresses this need as well as other design considerations.